


【硕俊】磐石吻剑

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: PWPOOC
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 12





	【硕俊】磐石吻剑

【硕俊】磐石吻剑

/

文俊辉是在燥热中醒来的。他被人抱着坐在滚烫的部位上，整副身子都被搂在了男人赤裸的胸膛里。微微抬头的下身被一只手握住上下撸动着。

潮湿的空气氲得他睁不开眼。

他小声哼唧着，试图扭过头去寻尾戒的主人。

见他这样男人倒是笑了。雄性荷尔蒙熏得他眼红耳热，上唇线极度冒汗。

起了反应之后，周身都觉得热，被握住的地方也是，热得他想睁开男人的禁锢，抓着玩具自己弄进去。他闭着眼，感受着男人愈发激烈的抚弄他的手法，不自觉吟出声。男人的拇指狠狠地擦过铃口，堵在那个地方不让他出来，眼泪立刻不受控地溢了出来。

“舒服吗”

熟悉的语调在他耳边响起。但他辨不清到底声音的主人是谁。文俊辉伸出一截粉舌去够水源，讨一个缠绵的吻。

男人的手开始去碰他的乳尖。猫起的背部被男人搂出了薄汗，身体里有个地方在叫嚣着，要被一些东西磨蹭着才好。所以需要知道是谁，才能精准地撒娇。

文俊辉肉肉的屁股被抱起来又坐下的时候男人的那根东西就在他的洞口浅浅地蹭着。

“哥哥里面流水了诶”

“好可爱”

到底是哪个弟弟呢。文俊辉心里的急迫比脸上的泪还多。他张开腿蹭了蹭，蓦地那根肉棍子就捅了进去。没被摸过润滑的甬道却湿哒哒地抱住男人的欲望，紧俏地吮着那家伙撞进来的力道和搅在一起的胡乱的精水。

男人搂着他的腰上下动着，一直往他身体里最敏感地那一点去，像小狼崽子一样仿佛要将他的身体吞吃入腹。

文俊辉闭着眼，浑浑噩噩地感觉到男人优越的鼻梁蹭着他的脸。肉乎乎的脸上留了男人细碎的啄吻。  
这个亲法太熟悉了。一定是他身边的，会撒娇的弟弟。

男人一只手掰着他的脸同他接吻，温柔地在两瓣唇上流连了许久，而后慢吞吞地敲开他的唇瓣，舔舐着他的舌苔，让他舒服得立刻下意识地挺起了身子。

暴雨拍打着顽石，他看见骑士的皮靴踩进湿漉漉的草垛里，溅起的泥弄脏锃亮的铁甲，浑浊的泥变成了白浊的颜色。

“哥哥怎么能躺在我身上睡着呢” 男人的吻落在他的喉结上，轻轻叼起一块细嫩的皮肤的话大概能满意地听到哥哥痛苦的呜咽。

“下次就在练琴室里弄，好不好”，男人用气音在他耳边说着。

文俊辉哭着去拉住男人抱在他身上的手，呜咽着享受着弟弟带来的快感，想说的话早就从“我们不可以这样”变成了“拜托不要射在沙发上、woozi会生气”。但他沦陷地很快，被吻得忘乎所以，比起求饶更担心的弟弟射在外面留下味道的话要挨骂。于是他按着男人的身子把自己与对方调整成了面对面的姿势，亚瑟王的脸也留着汗。

他重重地坐下，让男人的硬挺抵到了更深的位置，然后抬起脸舔了舔男人的唇。

风雨中惊雷劈过古木，亚瑟却还在同他缠绵。

钢伴响起的时候放映机也开始工作。他按下琴键的瞬间，熟悉的音调的从歌手的口中倾泻而出。他看着熟悉的男孩随便填写乐句，扶着胸膛唱出陌生的歌，宽慰地想起男孩摸着他的胸膛帮他找共鸣腔的模样。

潮湿的水汽渗进他的身体里，对方在台上唱着歌的脸和努努嘴问他中文歌的样子在他面前交叠。

“我喜欢这样跟着你……”

“遮阳？”

“啊啊，不是，是 ‘这样’ ”

他拉着弟弟的手让对方学他的嘴型，“之——恶——这——一——盎——样”

俊俏的青年笑着偷亲了他一口，“我喜欢这样”，

偷袭成功的小崽子眼中满是俏皮和喜欢。

“俊尼哥真的好可爱kk”

那个真挚的眼神慢慢淡了下去。

留声机还在高唱，唱剑鞘的多情和春花的柔软。青年真挚的亲吻又密密麻麻地向他袭来，他几乎要淹没在这样温柔的片刻中。

他夹紧弟弟劲瘦的腰肢洒出哭腔：

——“도겸아”

在扬起的尖叫中他的脚趾蜷在男人的背上，全身依附过去投入弟弟有力的怀抱。被唤着名字的男人一边细细亲吻的哥哥柔软的唇瓣，一边加重力气操得更深，仿佛在泥泞的滩涂自我下陷也要托着哥哥不沾滴水，像过去被嘲笑歌喉一般也倾囊相授至少填补三分无用的安慰，像命悬一线的冷兵器滑过鬓角也要拔出王者之剑，要纵情高歌、至死方休，也要把被雕刻的喜剧形象打碎，和哥哥二重唱的音轨又怎么只能在唱片里重叠？

泪腺崩坏的时刻文俊辉全身都染上了魅人的粉色，模糊地视线中他只能本能地吞吃着弟弟的情欲，整张脸被亲得湿乎乎的，嗓子哑了之后又被推上了高峰，抛上云端落成雨，射出来的精水也淅淅沥沥挂在腿根上。

小崽子舔着他脸低喘着射在他里面，他又开始担心其他人会不会约李硕珉谈话。

……

“抬头挺胸，然后挤压腹部” 

“发声位置是丹田，对，就是这样唱”

……

“这歌就是这样唱的”

……

“这歌的名字吗？啊，《喜欢你》”

过往的声音在他耳边响起，他张开双臂抱紧李硕珉健硕的身体，仰着头舔了一下弟弟鼻尖的汗滴。

文俊辉拔出了削铁如泥的宝剑。用唇边吻着的一瓣春花。

/

睁开双眼的时候文俊辉糊了满手眼屎。

喉腔干得像被什么碾过一样。李硕珉抚着着他的脸笑着问：“哥哥还要接着睡吗？”

文俊辉摇了摇脑袋，发现自己就躺在人大腿上，在往上躺就可以碰到梦里炙热的青年的欲望。

李硕珉伸出一根手指啜了戳哥哥的脸，嘟囔着说道：“哥哥教我教到一半就睡了”

“梦里还一直喊我，本来我也睡着了被哥喊醒了”

“还哭”，李硕珉补充道。

“但是好可爱哦，哭得好漂亮。”

为了阻止这人再继续说下去，文俊辉嗓子眼被渴得不行还是哑着声音开了口。

“我梦见我们合唱了”

文俊辉顿了一顿，又说道，“《喜欢你》”

李硕珉低下头来在他喉结上落着轻轻的一吻，抬起头来时满脸阳光灿烂。

“好巧哦。我也是。”

END.


End file.
